Wonderland: Reborn
by Sherlocksgirl221
Summary: What if Wonderland is real and under attack but the Bloody Red Queen? What if a prophecy states that twins of Wonderland will come together and save Wonderland? What if one twin is kidnapped and the other is sent to the world of the humans, never knowing anything about each other or what their furthers hold? (I don't own A.I.W, I do own the story I write/characters I make)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fire pouring from the sky. People running for their lives, screaming in pain. There, at the top looking down on everything, was HER. She laughed as people died at her feet and cried for penance, mercy at least, but none was received. Her eyes just stared down at at them with a smile of death within them.

In the mites of this all, a prophecy was born as two newborn babies, twins. They would be sent to a safe place. Where and when the time comes they would return and defeat Her, with the help of those close to them. SHE heard of this and, in her rage, tried to stop it.

The babies were on their way to a better land, when the attack came about and the artier was killed. The leader of this following ran to the crying infants as SHE came came crashing down upon him; injured he grabbed one child and, in pain, had to leave the other.

He looked back as he entered the door to safety and watched in horror as the baby boy, that was left behind, was being cooped up by HER and cried in her arms. There was another cry he could hear, that of the child in his own arms. "Sh little one," he said softly,"you will see your brother again."


	2. The Dream

Chapter One

Maiana awoke to her alarm, slamming her hand down on the clock to stop the-oh-so-hated shrilling. Lying in bed trying to understand what was just happening in her head, she rolls over on her side knowing that she has to get up but not wanting to; because that meant school. Opening her eyes to look at her clock as a sudden rush of energy bounds her off the bed and an echo of "damn" rings through her room; 7:00 am. Running around her room and throwing on anything she could find, thankful that her 1st period class was homeroom and that she only lived two blocks away from school; the only time she stopped was to look in the mirror.

She did this every morning, as always, thinking that maybe she could have changed overnight but no she was still herself. With her brownish-ginger mid-back hair, dark brown eyes, light tan skin, and just like always since she could remember, the birth mark; that weird little mark that she didn't like showing people on the back of her neck. She chuckled as she remember when she was younger, she use to think it looked like a hat with rabbit ears on it. Shaking her head as she grabbed her bag and ran out the house, down the street to the large brown boring building.

The teacher was turned away from the door as Maiana tip-toed in to the classroom, "late again Maiana" Mrs. Rose said with her back still turned. Maiana just continued with her head down to her seat next to her friend Amy. Amy stopped reading her book to look up at Maiana "how you are not kicked out of school yet? You're been late every day since per-k." "I know," Maiana replied "I can't help it; it just always happens." Amy shook her head at her friend "damn I bet you were even born late." Her eyes went wide and wished she didn't "Maiana, I…I'm sorry…I didn't..." "It's ok." Maiana waved her hands lightly. She didn't really care about the whole family thing, actually no family at all thing. Maiana live alone but only thanks to the head miss of the school, taking her out of the orphanage and helping her into a little house apartment.

"I really didn't mean to say that" Amy almost begging "its ok, it's fine" Maiana knew that this was going to go on the whole day if she didn't change the subject. "I had the weirdest dream last night" Maiana said the magic words that cause Amy to drop whatever she was doing. Amy loved the whole dream scene, wanting to go into the study of them. "Really?!" Taking out her pen and a small journal the next thing that came out of Amy's mouth was "so tell me about it."

After telling Amy everything about her dream, Maiana watched as Amy stayed there with her eyes and her mouth wide open; he look of still trying to comprehend what she heard was making her brain freeze. "What the hell kind of dream is that?" Amy said loudly, "shh" Mrs. Rose and Maiana said together. "I told you it was a weird dream," Maiana said quietly "and I thought you were the master of dreams?" "not that weird and I am but I think I met my match." Amy rubbed her head with a laugh "girl, you're going to be the death of me." The bell rang and everyone went on to their next classes, everything was usual until English.

"Alright everyone sit down and get ready for the ride." Said Mr. Austin. Mr. Austin was Maiana's favorite teacher though English was not her best subject, but still Mr. Austin made it fun; made it almost come to life. No matter what book it was he would dress up or make the food, whatever it was every student in the class would leave laughing. "Ok students we are going to start a new book today." Just than the door flow open and Maiana suddenly became uncomfortable; she looked up and saw him.


	3. The Boy

Chapter Two 

As soon as he walked in, he had his eyes on her and they did not move. The way he stared was like he knew her though Maiana had never met him in her life. She twitched in her seat as there was something weird about his eyes, but coming back to herself, she looked down and kept her head there. "Can I help you" Mr. Austin said. "Yes, I'm new here and I'm in your class" the boy said cockily. "Oh yes I knew about that, sorry I don't know where my head was." The boy handed Mr. Austin a sheet of paper "thank you Mr….." "Al just call me Al" the boy said. "Alright Al go and take the open seat." Mr. Austin said pointing, just then Maiana realized that the seat was right behind her, a row over. She looked up and the boy called Al smiled and starting towards her and his seat.

He was tall, at less taller than her, he had dark blond hair and light olive skin. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone with a navy blue vest and black pants. Anyone would have stared at him because of what he was wearing, who wears something that fancy to school; even if it's the first day of school. But that didn't stop Maiana from staring at him, because of his eyes; they were blue but not just blue, it looked like someone had cut them in half, the outsides were dark blue but the insides were a light ice blue. She known there was something about them but it wasn't till he got close to her that she saw them, he was not like the other seventeen year old guys in her grade. "Hi" was all he said, it was all he needed to say and Maiana was twitching "ok boys and girls today we are going to start a new book, Alice in Wonderland." Mr. Austin stated only to have the new boy Al started to laugh and looked at Maiana. The period could not end fast enough.

After that, the day went fast and before she knew it the school was over. "Maiana wanna go to the mall?" Amy said and adding "if you don't come I'll hate you 4ever." look on her face, Maianna was almost scared to say no but she did. "But whyyyyyy" "because I can't, I have a ton of homework I need to get started as soon as I can" Maiana rubbed the back of her head. "Fine but please say that you'll come tomorrow" Amy begged as she grabbed onto Maiana's arm. "sure, just don't kill me." "yes, kay love ya byeeeee!" Amy said as she walked away.

Maianna let out a sigh and closed her locker, only to revel the new boy on the other side of it. "You know, you never said hi back." He said making her jump. "W-what?" Maiana looked up at him as the same feeling from class washed over her. "You never said hi back, in english." "Oh s-sorry, um hi." She said as she walked away but he grabbed her wrist, jumping as a burst of energy hit her and scared her; she pull away and ran.

Finally getting far enough away her run turned into a walk, as she did Maiana tried to get over the day with the dream and Al, she just wanted to get home. As she walked around the corner, she stepped on something that almost made her trip; she looked down to see a card but she discard it and kept walking home.


	4. A New Addiction

Chapter Three

"Why the hell do you look dead" Amy asked in surprise as she watched Maiana sit down next to her, "I didn't sleep all that well last night. Actually not at all." Maiana placed her things down on her desk and laid her head down softly on her books. "Why?" Amy stared with a bit of worry in her eyes. "I don't know, I just couldn't sleep and when I did...I kept having the same nightmare over and over again." "Maybe it was something you ate or drank?" Maiana thought about it then told Amy. "Well, when I got home I had some tea, then I had more tea when I was doing my homework, at dinner I ate regular with some tea after that I went to bed but I couldn't sleep." Maiana shrugged. Amy smiled and shook her head with a light chuckle "That your problem right there, you drank too much tea. It has caffeine in it as well so-" Amy stopped when she saw the look on Maiana's face; it was something she's never seems that much before. "There's no such thing as too much tea." Maiana's voice was soft "Yea but-" "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE TOO MUCH TEA!" Maiana shouted but then drew back; she covered her mouth and looked up at Amy. "Well...are we a little jumpy today?" Amy said as she crossed her arms and leaned back a bit for her best friend.

As the day went on Maiana continued on her little cup of tea firmly in her hand. "I really think you had enough, I mean how many cups have you had today?" Amy asked. "I don't know? Maybe-" "12 Maiana, 12 cups Maiana and it's only third period. You need to stop." Amy told her as she reached for the cup but Maiana pulled away. "Stop that." Amy's plan was beginning to fail, no matter what she did Maiana just would not stopped drinking tea and she was getting more and more aggressive. When Amy told her she should go to the nurse, Maiana just yelled at her and said she was fine. But inside Maiana knew that Amy was right. "Damn it's like you're an addict." Amy said as they walked into English. Maiana just nodded her head as they walked in and took their seats, class started but five minutes in it was intruded by Al, the new boy walking in.

"Sorry" he said "I'm still trying to find out this place." He told Mr. Austin with a shrug. "That's ok Al, it's only your second day." Mr. Austin replied and sent him on his way to his seat. As Al walked passed some of the girls just stared at him with a dreamy look in their eyes. Though when he passed Maiana, she suddenly got the same weird feeling again, the same one she had yesterday when he first walked passed her and looked her straight in the eye. Al looked down at her and smiled as he took his seat across from hers "tea huh?" He asked with a nod. "Yep, seems I can't get enough of it today. I don't know why." Maiana replied with a small sigh as she turned to face the front of the class. "Just don't drink too much of it. Or you might go mad." he said with a grin as shivers went down Maiana's back.


	5. Author's note

Hey Guys,  
I know I haven't written anymore chapters lately but I'm in finals now and coming to the end of my school year. I might need a week or so after the end to get my things together but I promise that I will be back to writing soon. Thanks for everyone reading my stories so for , and please if you have anything to say, good or bad; go ahead and write it in the comments.


End file.
